gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog Island/2 Set Sail!
The morning came, and You were ready to go. It was time to say goodbye to your mum and siste/brother. "I'm still not sure about you going to THE DOG Island by yourself," Mar said, "But I see your decision is made. Be careful out there." "I'm sorry you have to go through all this, just because of me" Maria?Emelio yips, her/his bark a lot higher than usual. You then have to turn and go out of the door. On the way down to the dock, You go past Donatello. "Shooting stars are a sign that trouble is coming," he informed him. "Please be careful." El Dorado welcomes you aboard his ship, and as the seagulls hovered above the dock, they cast off. On the first day, You mainly had to watch the other crew members as they worked on the ship. A German Shepherd hoisted the sails and went up to his lookout post. Suddenly, a little bluebird named Mr. Birdy fell from the sky, right past him. You run round in circles to try and catch him. Mr. Birdy landed on your head and bounced off onto the ship deck. You and the rest of the crew gathered round. You then put a bandage on Mr. Birdy's sore wing. Many days past. They even watched some shooting stars one night. One day, You woke up to see a wonderful sight; Mr. Birdy could fly again! You chase him round and round, and then the two of them run up to the bow of the ship to watch the horizon as they continued on their journey. The next day, El Dorado went to see you. "While yer paws are on my ship, you'll have to work as one o' my crew," he explained. "Philipo, my cabin boy, has a job for ye." "Your first task is to clean the Dirt from the deck," Philipo, a St. Bernard, explained. He then tells you about how to clean the Dirt away. "Well, stop standing around and get to it!" You have to clean the dirt from the deck. The dirtiest places were south of the mast, south-east of Philipo and one one of the steps leading to the bow. When You had finished cleaning, You have to back to Philipo. "Well done," he congratulated. The night passed and You and Mr. Birdy slept outside the door. The next day, El Dorado wanted to see you again. "This here is Bernard, the ship's cook," he explained "He has a job for you." "I need some fish for a disk I'm preparing" Bernard, a Shiba, explained. "Can you catch a Sea Bass and a Pacific Saury for me?" "!" you bark, agreeing. "Oh, you don't have a Fishing Rod?" Bernard gasped. "Here, use mine." He gives you the Fishing Rod. First, You have to practice at Fishing.You have to go over to the Fishing Pier at the deck of the ship. ! And then at the deck you wait untill you get the chance you catch a fish. "OK, now you know what fishing's all about, catch some fish!" cried Bernard. You then have to run back to the Fishing Pier. After many tries, you catch a Sea Bass and a pasific saury . You then have to go back to Bernard. "Wow, this is one fine Pacific Saury!" he exclaimed, when you give it to him. You then pass him the Sea Bass. "And this is one tasty Sea Bass! I have all I need for that dish." Bernard continued; If you have any extra fish he says"You can't carry extra fish around, can you? I'll take them off your hands." And then gives you woofs In the amount of fish you had. Another night passed. Philipo wanted to see You again. "Today, just like before, your job is to clean the decks," he explains. "It's exactly the same as before," he then reminds you how to clean the dirt from the deck. "And the dirt doesn't smell any different," he continued, "So you can start cleaning!" This time, the ship was dirtier than before. You find the dirt about four paces Southeast of Philipo, on the second step leading up to the deck, and on the Northwest corner of the ship. You also found some on the step behind Mr. Postman, who had come with them in case You wanted to store his memories, and southwest of the mast. He went back to Philipo. Once done cleaning you have to go back to Philipo. "Good job," he said, and gives you a Woof. Suddenly, he gasps. "Whoa... the wind is changing." he exclaimed. "Cap'n! A storm is comin'!" The rain picked up, and the sea was starting to get choppy. El Dorado stood at the top of the steps with Bernard running round in circles behind him. "Arrr! We'll never make it to THE DOG Island in this storm!" he shouted. "My ship won't hold!" he went down the steps. "(Your name)!" he exclaimed "I'm sorry I have to break my promise like this. I gotta cancel the trip to THE DOG Island." You gasped. "I'm awful sorry, (your name)" El Dorado continued, sitting down. "I know you wanna get there as soon as ye can. But I gotta worry 'bout my crew. I promise you! I WILL get you to THE DOG Island!" he continued, "But not on THIS trip. I'll take ya there on the NEXT trip!" "!!" You bark, crossly. Suddenly, you turned round and ran towards the edge of the ship. "Hey! Hey! Stop!" El Dorado cried. Someone! Stop (your name)!!" Before any one had the chance to stop him, You leapt into the air and dived off the ship! There was a big splash as you land in the water. The crew all threw back their heads and howls to you. You swim along for a few metres. But suddenly a huge wave came up and You sink into it. M. Birdy flew round in circles, alarmed. Then he flew off to get help.